


В Чёрной земле

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ностальгия - штука странная, а, научившись однажды выражать свои чувства в одной системе, иногда забываешь переходить на другую) Действие фика - где-то в будущем относительно пре-ребутного канона. </p><p>Слэш там есть. Нет, правда есть, даже если плохо заметен...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Чёрной земле

В данную минуту Билли Бэтсон думал о том, что план по возвращению силы семье Марвелов, в принципе, удался. В принципе. Нет, ну, сила же и правда вернулась! И к Фредди, и к Мэри. И к нему самому.  
Правда, были побочные эффекты. Которые, конечно, не обесценивали то, чего удалось достичь, но...  
Короче, Билли совершенно не пребывал в восторге от того, что в результате Блэйз его поймала и посадила в какое-то подземелье в какой-то пирамиде. И Билли совершенно не собирался спорить, что эти декорации действуют ему на нервы не меньше, чем положение пленника. Он не удивился бы, узнав, что демоница воссоздала для него именно ту пирамиду, где Тео Адам убил их с Мэри родителей.  
Плита, загораживавшая выход из закутка, где держали Билли, заскрипела. Тот смотрел, как она медленно отодвигается, и гадал, прислала ли Блэйз кого-то из своих слуг или явилась сама. И что она может ещё сказать: в конце концов, убить у неё его не получалось, а шантажировать было нечем, ведь он сам вытолкнул Мэри и Фредди обратно в реальный мир. И Блэйз потом хвасталась, что наложила заклятье на это измерение, и в него не сможет попасть никто из благословлённых той же шестёркой богов, что и Билли. Она это сказала, чтобы он перестал ждать помощи и потому отчаялся, но не учла, что теперь не сможет сломать его, делая вид, что кого-то из них тоже захватила.  
Мудрость Соломона всё-таки очень пригождалась в такие моменты. Если бы её голос не говорил Билли, что сейчас патовая ситуация, в которой ему не смогут причинить вреда, и надо просто терпеливо дожидаться шанса что-то изменить в свою пользу, Билли бы уже всё равно весь извёлся. Потому что шутка ли - сидеть уже суток двое без еды и воды, связанным, когда какая-то сила так тянет вниз, что не пошевелиться?! Даже в облике Капитана Марвела это было тем ещё развлечением.  
Плита отодвинулась достаточно, чтобы можно было впустить кого-то, кто обладал параметрами человека. И силуэт, видневшийся в проёме, был вполне человеческим.  
И знакомым.  
Очень подозрительно знакомым.  
"Не может быть..." - глаза Билли изумлённо расширились. Не от страха, нет: храбрость Ахиллеса не дала бы душе уйти в пятки. Но не особо радовало и то, что мудрость Соломона мрачно пересчитала шансы на выживание заново, и при этом раскладе они резко понизились.  
\- Здравствуй, Билли, - с нехорошей усмешкой сказал Чёрный Адам. И достал из-за пояса нож.  
  
Учитывая, что Билли не мог пошевелиться из-за магических пут, а закричать - из-за того, что ему зашили губы, к ситуации почти можно было относиться философски.  
Это не помешало Билли попытаться рвануться на свободу - роль жертвенного агнца его категорически не прельщала.  
Но одной силы Геркулеса тут явно было маловато.   
Так что, пожалуй, когда Адам одной рукой, взяв его за волосы, запрокинул ему голову, а другой занёс нож, оставалось только смириться с неизбежным.  
По крайней мере, глаза Билли не собирался закрывать до самого конца. Нет уж. Пусть Адам читает в них всё то, что Билли о нём думает. Сказать ничего не выйдет, но по взгляду и так всё ясно: с чего начали, к тому и пришли, и нужны ли вообще были те годы, за которые случалось и сражаться спина к спине, и праздновать что-то вместе, и скорбеть о чём-то вместе - если в итоге всё вернулось на круги своя? Если в итоге Чёрный Адам стал убийцей ничуть не лучше Тео Адама, так же одержимым, похоже, идеей извести семью Бэтсонов окончательно?  
\- Не дёргайся, - сухо предупредил Адам, нарочито не обращая внимания на буравящий его взор. И, поддев ножом суровую нитку, которой были зашиты губы Билли, перерезал её с одного края. А потом, повернув нож острием к себе, выдернул её пальцами.  
Только выдержка Атласа и помогла Билли не заорать от боли. Это, да ещё нежелание доставлять такое удовольствие врагу.  
Хотя... зачем Адам вообще это сделал?  
\- Заклинания, которыми ты связан, нацелены на капитана Марвела, - сообщил тот, глядя в лицо Билли. - Скажи слово. Тогда они перестанут действовать.  
\- Что, правда? - губы быстро заживали, но здорово горели. - А может, это всего лишь уловка, чтобы заставить меня принять уязвимый облик?  
\- Глупец. - И без того смуглое лицо Адама потемнело ещё сильней. - У нас нет времени на споры. Говори.  
\- Благодарю покорно, но - почему я должен тебе верить? Тебе?  
Адам медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Что же, значит, скажу я, - сквозь зубы процедил он. -  _Шазам_. - И он быстро отскочил назад, чтобы самому не попасть под молнию.  
Несколько вещей произошли почти одновременно.   
Во-первых, как и ожидалось, Билли снова превратился в обычного восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Во-вторых, он понял, что больше не прикован к месту ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле и может двигаться. В-третьих, широкая ладонь зажала ему рот, и Адам подхватил Билли под мышку и понёс к выходу.  
  
В узких, с низким потолком коридорах пирамиды неудобно было лететь, но Адам как-то умудрялся, только изредка переходя на бег. Сначала Билли думал, что его несут к Блэйз. Но Адам слишком спешил; а, когда на пути встал отряд мумий и скелетов, просто пролетел насквозь, плечом загородив своего пленника от рикошетящих во все стороны обломков костей.  
Наконец они вырвались наружу, под лучи закатного солнца. Адам тут же взмыл вверх, и Билли получил возможность оценить долину с пирамидами в дельте реки под ними. Он не знал, копия ли это чего-то реально существовавшего или просто усреднённая иллюзия, но зрелище было впечатляющее. Адам тоже кинул взгляд вниз и пробормотал:  
\- Кемет прекрасна, даже когда её воссоздаёт демон...  
В его голосе звучало что-то, похожее на тоску по дому. Билли почти готов был посочувствовать - но вспомнил, о ком идёт речь, и заставил себя ожесточиться.  
Не заметив этой внутренней борьбы, Адам вернулся к делу:  
\- Врата в реальный мир отсюда чуть более, чем в половине суток полёта. Они не выпустят и не впустят никого, благословлённого твоими богами, но к моим отношения не имеют. То же самое и с чарами, на тебя наложенными. Так что, будь добр, не превращайся обратно. Всё ясно?  
Билли кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Адам и убрал ладонь от его рта.  
-  _Шазам_.  
На этот раз молния ударила в них обоих. И заклинание тут же потянуло Билли вниз, несмотря на вернувшиеся способности капитана Марвела.  
\- Идиот! - выругался Адам, возвращённый в немагическое состояние. Билли успел подметить, что облики Адама снова различаются только одеждой. -  _Шазам_! - Предыдущая молния разнесла их на порядочное расстояние друг от друга, и сейчас магия только на Адама и подействовало. Он попытался поймать Билли в воздухе, но чары были слишком сильны и только тащили вниз обоих.  
Мудрость Соломона намекнула, что, возможно, Адам и не лгал. Билли с неохотой согласился и повторил:  
-  _Шазам_!   
...к сожалению, не дослушав, что ещё имел сказать Соломон. А тот как раз собирался добавить, что они слишком близко к земле, чтобы сейчас превращаться обратно.  
Адам, отлетевший подальше, ещё когда Билли выговаривал первый слог, выругался снова:  
\- Трижды идиот!  
И сделал то, что мог сделать в этой ситуации: понимая, что просто поймать уже не выйдет, метнулся почти вдоль песка, схватив Билли за ворот джемпера и протащив с собой ещё сотню ярдов, пока верхушка очередного бархана не прервала их полёт.  
  
Билли быстро оправился от шока падения. Пока он вытряхивал песок из волос и проверял, всё ли цело, Адам мрачно висел в паре футов над поверхностью и, скрестив на груди руки, ждал.  
\- Гм... Спасибо. - По природе Билли Бэтсон был мальчиком честным. И вежливым. Поэтому говорил "спасибо", когда было, за что, вне зависимости от того, как относился к тому, кому это говорил.  
Судя по тому, как на лбу Адама взбухли вены, благодарность мало его тронула. Он сдерживал гнев ясно видимым усилием воли, и это было даже удивительно: раньше он мог взорваться и на меньшее.  
\- Я поручился, что тебя верну, - процедил он наконец. - Не мешай мне хотя бы в этом.  
\- Перед кем поручился? - полюбопытствовал Билли, гадая, не пытается ли Адам таким образом примириться с волшебником.  
\- Перед Фредди Фриманом.  
\- О.  
В общем, наверное, логично: у Фредди с Адамом не было персональной вражды, он, в отличие от Мэри, и правда мог бы к нему обратиться (Билли не знал, что Фредди прибегал к помощи Адама и раньше, во время Последнего Кризиса).  
\- По проявлению магии нас наверняка отследили, - продолжил Адам. - Я не против сразиться с легионом бесов владычицы Блэйз, но, если в процессе тебя похитят, мне придётся снова тебя искать. Я же хочу просто выполнить обещание и избавиться от необходимости тебя видеть. Не сомневаюсь, что это взаимно.  
\- Ну... да.  
\- Значит, мы достигли соглашения? Я верну нас обоих в реальный мир, а ты не будешь мне мешать? - каждое слово Адама сочилось сарказмом, и Билли мысленно возмутился на тему того, что с ним снова разговаривают, как с ребёнком. Но ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Адам. И протянул руку.  
До Билли с опозданием дошло, что его опять понесут под мышкой. Сейчас, когда это совершалось с его согласия и не в пылу момента, оно выходило как-то более неловко. Даже несмотря на то, что Адам вроде бы этому особенно значения не придавал.  
Билли подошёл, Адам обнял его одной рукой за талию и взлетел вверх.  
  
Как только закат погас, стало быстро холодать. Билли терпел, сколько мог, но джемпер с джинсами были далеко не идеальной формой одежды для ночи в пустыне, особенно учитывая высоту и скорость полёта. Но гордость не позволяла сказать что-нибудь на эту тему.  
В конце концов, когда Билли стала трясти совсем уж крупной дрожью, то на это обратил внимание сам Адам.  
В неверном свете луны сложно было понять, насколько цвет лица мальчика отличается от естественного, зато иней на волосах был уже заметен. Не говоря ни слова, Адам снизил скорость и приземлился возле чахлой рощицы каких-то колючих то ли кустарников, то ли низкорослых деревьев. Возможно, это был саксаул - Билли едва ли можно было назвать специалистом по пустынной растительности, а Соломон в этом состоянии подсказать ничего не мог.  
Адам отпустил Билли, и тот свалился на ледяной песок, еле-еле заставив себя потом сесть, что есть силы обняв руками колени.  
...Кстати. Они не в воздухе, так что, если превратиться, то падать уже некуда, зато капитан Марвел нечувствителен к холоду...  
Мысль была соблазнительной, но глупой. Их бы выследили в момент: мало того, что проявление магии, так и молния с ясного ночного неба - дело заметное.  
В своём полувменяемом замёрзшем состоянии Билли не сразу обратил внимание на треск веток. А когда обратил, то не сразу понял, к чему он.  
Исчезнувший было из поля зрения Адам появился снова - с охапкой сучьев в руках. Через минуту загорелся костёр.  
Не веря своему счастью, Билли подобрался поближе к огню, засунув руки едва ли не в него и поворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим. В спину всё равно тянуло холодом, но так было гораздо лучше, чем раньше.  
Билли облизал пересохшие губы и спросил, не глядя на Адама:  
\- Воды случайно нет?  
\- Нет, - откликнулся тот. - Я не брал с собой, а в мире владычицы Блэйз, думаю, есть или пить что-либо не стоит.   
В огонь можно было смотреть, не отрываясь. Тогда Адам существовал только как тёмный силуэт по другую сторону костра.  
\- Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
\- Как я уже говорил, - в голосе Адама слышалось лёгкое раздражение, - я обещал Фредди Фриману.  
\- Да, но ты мог этого не делать.  
\- Мог.  
\- Тогда почему? - Когда Адам не ответил, Билли тихо добавил: - Боюсь, я разучился верить, что ты способен на бескорыстные поступки.  
\- Значит, ты наконец повзрослел, - ровно сказал Адам. По его тону не было понятно, одобряет он этот факт или нет.  
Билли понял, что жалеет о том, что Фредди не обратился к кому-то ещё. Конечно, у Изиды сейчас было собственное странствие, а Осирис увязался за сестрой, но ведь существовали специалисты и вне тех, кому вручил дар волшебник. Конечно, они, вероятно, меньше знали Блэйз и природу семьи Марвелов, и им потребовалось бы больше времени на подготовку, но... М-да.  
\- А может, это попытка искупления за всё плохое, что ты сделал нам с Мэри? - услышал Билли свой голос. - Начиная с убийства наших родителей?  
Адам одарил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Я не Тео Адам.  
\- Да, ты Чёрный Адам, - согласился Билли. - Но, кажется, я перестал понимать разницу между вами где-то после того, как ты стёр с лица земли Биалью. - Ему было стыдно за свои слова, он знал, что в смерти его родителей действительно виноват не Адам, по крайней мере, не этот Адам. Но желание его задеть и объявить причиной всех бед пересилило.  
\- Значит, ты не столько повзрослел, сколько поглупел, - мрачно ответил на обвинение Адам.  
\- Да? - сердито вскинул на него глаза Билли. - Именно так ты объяснял всё тем, кого убивал?  
\- В этой стране укрывали убийцу моей семьи, - слова Адама падали гулко и веско. - Я должен был его найти. Я не горжусь тем, что сотворил. Горе и гнев ослепили меня.  
\- Я ручался за тебя, - напомнил Билли. - Я поверил тебе и был готов помочь, когда ты вернулся вместо Тео. Когда погибли Изида и Осирис. Что ты сделал в ответ? Убил столько людей и наделил мою сестру порченой силой!  
\- Мне говорили, что сила сама по себе не зла и не добра.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что во всём виновата Мэри?!  
\- Нет... но Дарксайд способен влиять на умы тех, кто в чём-то не уверен или чего-то слишком хочет. Например, силы.  
Билли отвёл глаза. Он знал, что одно время его сестра была просто одержима этой идеей.  
  
Неприятный разговор после этого не продолжился.  
Билли, которого разморило в тепле от костра, постепенно начал клевать носом. Хотя и просыпался всё время, ёжась, из-за того, что пустынная ночь напоминала о себе холодным дуновением в спину.  
\- Ты можешь взять мой плащ, - предложил наблюдавший за ним Адам.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - отказался Билли.  
\- Нам всё равно скоро лететь дальше. Иначе упустим ночные часы.  
Билли не ответил: усталость наконец взяла своё, и он уже спал, не обращая внимания ни на что.  
  
Проснулся он в воздухе. Завёрнутый в плащ Адама.  
  
С рассветом потеплело - и продолжило теплеть. Билли хотел снять джемпер, но Адам запретил, велев только замотать голову плащом, как тюрбаном.  
Жара быстро стала невыносимой. Организм Билли и так уже был истощён и обезвожен, и солнце быстро и жадно забирало сейчас оставшиеся силы.  
Если бы было хоть что-нибудь попить...  
\- Пить... - и, если б мог, он провалился бы сквозь землю, как только понял, что произнёс это вслух.   
\- Нам осталось лететь около двух часов. Терпи. - Как ни странно, в голосе Адама не прозвучало презрения.  
Стыд придал ясность сознанию, и Билли, оглядевшись, заметил:  
\- Нас так до сих пор и не преследуют.  
И, судя по его интонации, он не считал, что это хорошо.  
\- Да, - согласился Адам, уловивший ход его мысли. - Значит, нас ждут у врат. Постарайся не дать себя схватить.  
Билли рад бы был сказать в ответ что-нибудь колкое, если бы не понимал, что ещё немного, и солнце его добьёт.  
  
Небо и песок у врат кишели полчищами бесов. Адам, показательно не торопясь, приземлился, поставил Билли на ноги и загородил его собой.  
Секунд десять стороны мерили друг друга недобрыми взглядами.  
А потом весь ад Блэйз сорвался с цепи.  
...Сперва Адам пытался отражать нападение, не сходя с места. Потом начал пробиваться к вратам, не отпуская плеча Билли. Но в какой-то момент произошло неизбежное - и их разметало в разные концы поля боя.  
Впрочем, для Билли это поводом для паники не стало. В конце концов, восемь лет на поприще супергероя имели тенденцию учить быть готовым ко многому, в том числе к потере способностей.  
-  _Шазам_! - быстро выпалил Билли, едва на него навалилась толпа бесов. Чары тут же сковали его по рукам и ногам, но он мог говорить и повторил: -  _Шазам_!  
Две магические молнии, не причинив ему вреда, изрядно проредили вражеские силы вокруг. Билли не обольщался на тему того, что может таким образом победить, но вот продержаться до победы Адама вполне надеялся.  
Разумеется, в следующее нападение ему попытались заткнуть рот. Сперва физически, потом заклятием. Но он уворачивался и звал молнию. С самой Блэйз и основной частью её сил сражался Адам, а тем бесам, которые достались Билли, всё-таки было далеко до владык преисподней. Так что его тактика на короткий период времени была вполне действенной - а когда не замеченная им тварь наконец рот ему зажала, Адам выдернул его из куча-малы и вместе с ним влетел во врата.  
  
Билли ожидал, что портал перенесёт их мгновенно, но вместо этого они зависли в сером пространстве без верха и низа. Судя по тому, что Адам не выразил по этому поводу никаких эмоций, а просто скрестил руки на груди, это было нормально.  
\- Долго ещё? – спросил Билли.  
\- Несколько минут. – Адам стоял (висел?.. э, находился) вполоборота к Билли и смотрел перед собой. По его словно высеченному из тёмного камня лицу ничего невозможно было прочесть.  
Всё-таки он был странным человеком. Его порой и хотелось, и не хотелось ненавидеть. Он отвергал предложения дружбы и поддержки, но мог неожиданно помочь, вот как сейчас. В Древнем Египте он назвал Билли братом, но через пять тысяч лет от этого отрёкся. Вытащил из Стикса, когда Билли почти утонул, - только для того, чтобы попытаться убить. Защищал Землю в Кризисах, чтобы прекратить бессмысленные жертвы, - и сам уничтожил большую часть населения целой страны.  
\- Что? – спросил Адам, не поворачивая головы, но давая понять, что чувствует взгляд Билли.  
\- Ты так и не ответил, почему решил мне помочь, - напомнил тот.  
\- Тебя это всё ещё интересует? – нахмурился Адам.  
\- Да.  
\- Настырный ребёнок.  
Билли выразительно промолчал.  
Адам вздохнул и, взяв его за плечо, наклонился и коснулся носом носа. Удивлённо заморгавший Билли не успел спросить, что это значило: перенос закончился, и они вернулись в реальный мир.  
Где Адам тут же улетел прочь, не сказав ни слова встречавшим их Фредди и Мэри. И Мэри только через несколько минут хватило совести предложить догнать его и арестовать.  
  
Через несколько дней Билли сидел за партой в школе и почти жалел, что это не снова пирамида в измерении, созданном Блэйз. Последний год обучения, который Билли пропустил из-за Кризисов и всё-таки пошёл восстанавливать, не доставлял совершенно никакого удовольствия и казался только помехой для занятия настоящими делами. Но обязательность тоже была Билли присуща, так что он старался ходить в школу каждый день. Хотя часто и сбегал с середины урока, раньше – на подработку, теперь опять – на подработку или на подвиги.  
То, что сегодня на истории учитель вдруг захотел поговорить о Древнем Египте, можно было счесть некой иронией. Билли слушал вполуха, сравнивая то, что рассказывали, с тем, что видел когда-то сам.  
В какой-то момент учитель улыбнулся и решил развлечь класс темой, которая всегда и везде интересовала любых подростков.  
\- Древний Египет был поистине не похожей на нас цивилизацией, - лукаво начал он. – Поэтому даже целовались они не так, как целуемся мы. – Класс предсказуемо оживился. – Вместо того, чтобы прижиматься губами и всё такое… - "Особенно и всё такое", - сквозь хихиканье поддержал кто-то. – Так вот, вместо этого – и это подтверждается многочисленными изображениями – древние египтяне прикасались друг к другу… носами.  
Девочки в классе, как обычно, что-то защебетали, посчитав рассказанное очень романтичным. Мальчики, тоже как обычно, всячески подчёркивали, как это им неинтересно, и как это их не касается.  
Все, кроме одного.  
Билли Бэтсон плавно сполз под парту. Красный, как его же собственный джемпер.


End file.
